Code Rainbow
by thundercharger123
Summary: The White Fang have grown bolder over the years since Ghira Belladonna stepped down. They have been causing terror and fear, increased Grimm attacks, there is a organization that stop them, or will they die trying. Will take elements from both the book and game. I will be detailed in tactics and codes used. And the main cast will be born earlier so they can make an appearance.
1. Opening

**Guess who is back with the start of a new fanfic, I've been busy with life... I'll be blunt with you guys, I attempted to take my life but I am better now. So I figure I would visit a series that I haven't played since 1998. And I should re-listen to the audiobook of it as well. That's right its a Rainbow six x RWBY crossover. It will have some creative liberties since I will need make ammo that can pierce a persons aura, considering they had a great war, the kingdoms military might still make ammo that can pierce it. **

**I do not own Rainbow six (1998 - now) nor do I own RWBY. Anyway, enjoy the opening sequence!**

The year is 1999 AGW, the great war and the faunus war have been over for nearly over 8.4 decades. And for the first time in a long time in so long, the world is free the horrors of war. It should be a time of peace and prosperity. But all over Remnant, the embers of old animosities have been fanned into flame by the winds of freedom.

Terrorism in the 21st century is a international industry, money and expertise flow freely through the global computer nets, and every type imaginable is available on the black market of Mistral. It has become harder, and harder for the security forces of individual kingdoms to combat this threat, the safety of their people.

What's needed is an organization with the resources, and the authority to fight terrorism where it flourishes. It would be composed of the best, and brightest counter-terrorism experts from every kingdom, and armed with state-of-the-art weapons and equipment. It would operate in absolute secrecy, its existence known only to the most senior government officials and headmasters. It would attack swiftly, and silently cutting off the head of the viper before it had a chance to strike. Such an organization already exists...

It's code name is.. Rainbow.

**Yeah it's kinda short, but I figure you guys would like something short after I haven't posted in a long time. Anyway, the way I am going to do this story is like in the book, I will go into detail about their tactics, and how they handle hostage situations. I'll be making both sides feel more life like as best I can, and each one will have their own back story. Be it the terrorists of the White Fang, Rainbow, or the citizens that die or live. Each one will have their own back story. I hope to make this a long series that we will all like. It will follow more of the book, but it'll take some parts from the game as well.**


	2. Chapter 1

**Hello folks! I am here with the real chapter I had decided to take my time typing. Since I was relistening to the book, and replaying the old games somewhat, and was also doing research on codes and tactics that SWAT and Militaries use for this story. Serious if there is anyone that can give me suggestions I'd be very grateful lol.**

**Anyway... I do not own RWBY or Rainbow Six, they are owned by their respective companies. Also warning this story will have triggering content, its rated M for a reason folks.**

[1999 AFGW, Time: 12:45, Date: 20/6/99]

Location: Vale memorial hospital.

Screams could be heard as the sound of gun fire could be heard, laying on the ground were dead security guards with their brain matter splattered and pooling on the ground. The receptionists were alerting the police on their scrolls or land lines, as doctors did the same.

"Code silver!" Before one of the receptionist could say much else, the sound of a shotgun being pumped was heard before a loud 'BANG' was heard, the poor woman's skull was blown clean off, her brain matter blood splattering every where. A white Fang member who looked like the leader went to the intercom and began to talk. "People of Vale memorial hospital! As you can tell, we are here to... show that we don't take kindly to our brothers and sisters, being refused service. So as a show of force, were taking the place over till our demands are met, if you so much as call the police, or anyone else, you'll end up as this sorry excuse of a human." He said said grabbing another receptionist, a woman in her early 30's with light blue hair with black streaks in it. And pulls out a knife and begins to cut her head off with a knife while the woman screamed, but it slowly died away till nothing but air and gurgling noises were heard. "Now then... hand over your scrolls." He said with a grin.

Human and faunus alike began panicking, children were screaming and clutching close to their parents but were then seperated from them by Fang members, which made the crying from them grow louder. "No! Mommmy!" a young boy screamed as he tried to get away but was smacked rather hard by the Fang member pulling him away to knock the child out.

[Time: 12:55]

The people were finally separated, from the adults and children. Faunus and human, in different parts of the entrance. A middle aged man who was around the age of 55, his hair was brown and kept short. His eyes sharp despite his age. His face was worn and had light scarring due to what he use to do. He was with his pregnant daughter, and son in-law, since his wife was sick and in bed she was blissfully not here right now.

Jack Noir was a calm man, and had a long fuse, but seeing how these White Fang members were attacking a hospital, that was known for not discriminating against any race, was baffling. He looked at his daughter who was a beautiful female wolf faunus like her mother, clutching her husband scared and worried, a man who was 31 years of age, worked with him on a few missions back in the day, and managed to help him prevent a war from starting as well. He looked around the room that he was in taking in situation he saw that the White Fang members all stayed in the reception area. ' *could this be a rouge mission?*' He thought to himself. ' *Probably was*' He added more onto that thought.

Ding Cooper, wasn't happy. He was hoping to have a calm day with his wife and father in-law, wondering how these bastards got in their skull that this hospital would discriminate against Fauni. He gave his wife's hand a gentle squeeze to assure her that things will be okay. He looked around seeing that there were only 3 Fang members, he gave jack a subtle flash of three fingers on his leg and watched him nod. He saw the leader armed with a shotgun, and luckily it wasn't a mecha-shift weapon either. Giving his wife a gentle kiss on the cheek to give her some reassurance, he then lets go of her hand and then stretches down and subtly lifts his pants leg up and pulls out a concealable pistol that was attached to his leg and sets it down on his lap under his jacket, and quietly racks the slide.

Jack could hear his heart beat, as he saw Ding pull out his concealed pistol, muttering a few choice words since he forgot to bring his own. ' *I had to forget my own gun at the worst of times as well*' He berated himself for his lack of judgement at the time. A fang member, a young woman in her late teens, armed with a sword which was likely a mecha-shift weapon, and a hunting rifle. She appeared to be a dog faunus so her hearing will be a sensitive. Maybe he can pretend to have a heart attack to lure her in, and take her out, before she alerted the others. He leaned into Ding and his daughter and told them his plan as to not panic them.

Jack stood up and looked at his daughter, "I'm sorry dear, but I have to use the..." He froze as he then clutches his chest and gasps "O...Oh god!" he groaned out loudly enough for the dog Fang member to hear him. As he clenched his chest as he collapses on the ground. The fang member saw the human filth collapse on the ground, but the leader told her make sure the hostages are okay, since they are going to be used as leverage.

The dog faunus rushed to Jacks side and looked at them, "is he having a heart attack or something? someone save him now!" she ordered. The dog faunus had their face covered, but despite that if their mask was removed they would be greeted by a rather cute young woman, with dark green hair that would remind someone of a melon. She was about to call for a doctor till she let out a quiet gasp when she was pulled down to the ground by the throat, and her mask was removed and she was then smacked in the head hard enough by Dings pistol to knock her out.

Jack was crouched over Melone, field stripping her rifle, and checking to see if her sword was a mecha-shift, which it was. Letting out a sigh of relief, he figured out how to field strip it with practiced ease, and he then rummaged through her pockets and found some zip-ties, smiling a little at this, he cuffs her to the chair, and he motions for Ding to get in position next to the reception desk a soft click was heard which he guessed Ding taking the safety off. Sighing to him, they slowly and quietly moved against the reception area and made their way to where the last two of the terrorist where.

One of the last two was a big man, standing 5'11 and muscled, he was armed with an assault rifle, an old one at that as well, judging by how worn it looked. And judging by the mag size, it was chambered in 5x56 from the looks of it. He reaches into his pocket and pulls out a few Lien, and tosses them behind the man to distract him, The sound of the plastic cards clicking and clacking on the ground behind the tall man was enough to distract him. Jack got up behind the man and puts him in a choke hold making sure to bring him down while Ding caught the dropped rifle from the surprise.

It did not take long to take him down, Jack thought with a frown. 'Are these really rogue members or some other terrorist group riding off of the White Fangs cape. Shaking the thought off, he field stripped the weapon again, and sets it in front of the knocked out Fang member. Grabbing his lien he stuffs them away in the wallet, before seeing the leader of this rogue group in a office.

Jack and Ding were both glad that they didn't have kill any of them, despite wanting to do so because of what they did earlier. They deserve a trial even if their crimes were plain as the eye can see, Ding thought to himself, as he checks his pistol again.

Jack stood up and his hands raised, "H...hey... I need to talk to you about something." He spoke timidly, but loudly to the leader, and he begins to walk over.

The leader looked at Jack with a calculative look, "What is it that you want human? We are giving you water and food." He said as he walked over to Jack, to look him over.

Jack chuckled a little, "I know you are, I must say despite your... actions earlier.. your accomedating for our needs, but no its my daughter you see. She's pregnant and I fear this stress will cause a miscarriage, please can you let her go?" He asked pleadingly to her, as he points towards his daughter.

The leader looked towards Jack's daughter to not only see a pregnant faunus, but one of his subbordinates out cold and tied against the chair. "What the fu-" He pauses to hear the sound of a click and felt a cold barrel against the back of his head. "Drop the gun now, before we splatter your brain matter against the walls like you did the innocents." Jack ordered.

The leader of the group was stunned, he could his body going numb as he felt his hands strength go away. the sound of the gun clacking on the ground was heard, as he then pushed to the ground, and zip-tied like the others. "Who are you two?" He bit out.

"VIA" Jack said simply, just as the sound of the swat team storming the building finally since they were checking the rest of the building while he and Ding delt with the three terrorist in the entrance.

**Woot! Finally the first chapter is over, I am sorry if it feels long and drawn out. I am not good with building up tension and this is my first time writing something like this, so please be understanding on that. I'm still reading up on military tactics and SWAT tactics so yeah, this is my take on the opening of the original book, hope you liked it, but meh I did my best. Anyway... please review and give me some advice on what you want to see next, or what I need to work on please.**


End file.
